mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loupile Seurron
"Mmmh, you wouldn't hurt a frail girl like me, right? You don't look like someone so mean~..." "Fool! I didn't think you'd fall for it so easily. See you, dimwit!" Personality Due to her unique way of upbringing, her personality is just as one-of-a-kind. Whenever she interacts with someone, the behaviour she acquired in her time with the werewolf pack fight with the instincts and the teachings she received from the Inari. Therefore, it can happen that there are huge gaps in her attitude. In general, she is relatively calm and composed, just like an Inari should be. She is not excessively violent, and doesn't try to assault men or women at all. She does her best to be well-mannered and polite, altough she avoids the topic of her past, since it still pains her. The way her separation with the pack went made her a little cold towards strangers, and she doesn't trust them easily. On the other side, her natural disposition is a bit mischievious and playful, so if she grows closer to someone, she might tease him from time to time to see his or her reactions, and she also tries to try out the methods and ways of seduction she learned from her Inari teacher. However, in a situation of stress or danger, she quickly falls back into her old pattern as a werewolf, and tries to either escape or fight. In this state, she is rather rude and foul-mouthed as well as quick to agitate. It's not wise to get in her way when she is like this, and having a serious conversation is as good as impossible, since she will just flee or snap at the person. If one should manage to gain her trust, she is a very reliable companion, altough one would have to put up with her contradictional personality. Abilities Of course, being a Mamono granted her great physical conditions, far beyond what most humans reach even after years of training. In addition to that, the years with the pack, constantly on the run, chasing men and fleeing from Order troops have built up her incredible stamina, allowing her to run for hours, if not days without a need for a rest. Additionally, she posseses great athletical and acrobatical skill, allowing her to quickly escape her persuers as well as catch her prey no matter how long it should take. Her wiry, slender body seems to consist of not much more than flexible muscles, and the years of living a wolfs live made her profound and capable in combat, altough she lacks technique and relies more on her quick reflexes, heightened senses and instincts. Smart and cunning by nature, one should not underestimate her ability to improvise and writhe herself out of the most dire situations. Background As far as she can remember, she was always living with a pack of werewolves, and regarded herself as one of them, too. It didn't stir her mind that not only she lacked the typical fur on arms and legs, but that she was also reluctant to join the regular orgies her pack held whenever they got a hold of a man. Of course, she had learned that man had to be assaulted and raped for the purpose of making them the husband of the group, but a instinct deep within her told her that this was wrong. Of course, she participated from time to time in the feasts of lust and pleasure, but every time, there was something in the back of her mind that told her that it was not right what she did. The opposing desires of following the ways of the pack and her instinct telling her to refrain from it led to a greater and greater confusion, which she couldn't overcome for a long time. Ultimately, when her pack fled from an Order commando over the border of Zipangu, they found shelter in a shrine. This shrine worshipped an Inari, and it was there where she learned about her true nature. She spent the night with listening to the other Inari what it means to be one, and to learn about how to manipulate DE. But, as the sun rose, her pack had travelled on, leaving her behind. The Inari told her that she asked them to, so she could take care of Louv from now on. Loupile was angry and also sad that her former pack members didn't even say Goodbye to her, but she took the opportunity to learn from her new teacher. After a year in the shrine, she thanked her teacher and left, heading back for the Order territory, where soon the rumor of a fox-tailed thief spread through the towns... It was in such a town where she met a man named Aldrick. They were quick to take a liking to each other, and after he helped her to acquire information which was crucial to find her original family. Having no reason to stay any longer, she followed him and after traveling around some while, they managed to locate her mother an father. At that point, they had fallen in love with each other, were engaged, and soon after he founded his own restaurant, she gave birth to his child.Category:Characters